A HAUNTED HOUSE
by aundr'e
Summary: JACKSON WAS INVITED A HOLLOW HOUSE BY A FRIEND IN WHICH THE PACK DOESN'T KNOW THE HOUSE IS HAUNTED...
1. A HAUNTED HOUSE chapter 1

**A haunted house**

Chapter 1

It was a bright Sunday afternoon when both lydia and jackson planned on going to a hollow house that a friend told them about in which they were supposed to keep a party. They were now packing and drinking wine when stiles came in with stella saying "what time are you guys planning on heading out?" lydia replied suddenly "um, about 9 o'clock, is scott and derek coming?" stiles now said " am not sure, they said that they were gonna get some food and then come back." It was jackson's idea of going to the house that his friend invited him to. The tragic story was told that there were four scientists who died there,that created a nuclear bomb to destroy beacon hills but their planned failed, in which they were killed by the hale family of werewolves. Beacon hills felt relieved of this tragedy. But later on, the hale house was engulfed in flames leaving only 3 members of the pack alive. Peter was killed later down in time after he became alpha in which he killed derek's sister,laura, who was the alpha. "Jackson!"lydia screamed, jackson now rushing down the stairs asking "what is the problem lydia?" she said "you burn the brownies you dumbass,how could you!" jackson stared with a OK THEN glare.

Derek and Scott now returned with five bags of food. They were greeted with a low growl from jackson around the back with stiles, both men now shifted, derek and scott could feel the anger emanating off the males. Both Scott and Derek put the bags down on the kitchen counters now headed for the back, saw jackson up against a tree scrunching up his face as if he smelt something aweful. Derek said "what's up with you guys?" jackson now released from stiles grip said " we were just having a friendly match to see who was stronger." Scott said "well I don't think that went well", "watever Mchall" jackson said steeping past jackson went inside, he saw stiles kissing stella he was startled and blurted out "I saw nothing!" aloud and walked away.

What stiles didn't know is that Derek was in love with stiles and stella continued kissing and nipping at each other derek was there watching with a frown on his face he just turned away and walked out slamming the door behind telling the pack that he was ready to leave with anger in his rest of the pack nodded and called for stiles and everything was in and everyone was ready, jackson told derek he was going to be the one carrying stella and lydia. Jackson never like seeing stella and stiles together cause he knew that derek was in love with stiles. Scott and Allyson drove off leading the rest of the stiles was in derek's car he kept fidgeting and shifting fill the awkward silence that met them, stiles was about to turn on the radio when a hand slapped his,he started frowning he then said "why do you have to be so mean all the time derek" derek just turned and glared at said "fine, be a sourwolf." While driving derek took a quick glance at stiles who was faking his sleep asking "what is it sourwolf?" derek said "nothing, if you call me that again I wil-" "rip your throat out blah blah blah, your threats are a little boring now derek, you see, I now have a girlfriend"- he heard a low growl coming from derek continuing " what's wrong with you man?" stiles asked worried wondering what had he done. Derek then said "Stiles I really like yo-" "woah,man what happened to you? Are you drunk? Did you smoke weed? Are you sure you're gay or you just messin' with me ya know?" "NO STILES! I am in love with you" leaving a clueless and confused stiles he pulled over and got out of the car at their final stop which was the house. While walking stiles quickly catch up with derek and said " I didn't know, if I did I wouldn't be with stella" derek turned around to look at him, listening to his heartbeat to see if he was telling the truth he knew stiles wasn't lying he said " well I guess it's too late for me then I hope you have a happy life together "aw c'mon! derek stop talking like it's the end of the world, I can leave stella if that's what you want? Stiles asked. Derek stopped in his tracks at the front door of the enormous creepy looking house, derek had a slight feeling something was off about this house. Derek said "stiles I love you but you cannot do that to stella, I can see that she is really in love with you and I don't want you to her heart because of me" stiles said " Um derek? I think she heard all of what we were discussing while out of the car" derek turned around to see a tears filled eye girl standing right behind them, "oh shit" he blurted out. Stiles went to go talk to her when she ran off to the back of the house tears now falling from her eyes sobbing and trying to keep her calm.


	2. A HAUNTED HOUSE chapter 2

**A haunted house**

Chapter 2

When stiles walk up to her trying to tell her that everything was going to be alright, she turned around with bright silver eyes filled with anger and despair. He took a step back wondering what happened to her "stella?" no reply as soon as he was about to take off to where derek was stella was infront of him she then said "I've waited so long for a good man who I never thought would break my heart all over again, but, I was wrong and I will not accept being denied as your girlfriend so, you better change your mind right now!" as soon as derek came around the corner of the house he saw them and was about to throw her out of the way but her hand flew and catch his with one swing derek was thrown into a tree knocked out cold. The rest of the pack were inside the house deciding whether to watch a movie, play gta iv, or have a friendly match. When they decided, they chose to all have a friendly match outside at the front, when they were all out except jackson who was in the bathroom washing his face,as soon as he was finished washing his face he looked in the mirror and saw a bloody tall man with spinning head walking towards him he ran out of the bathroom now shifted in beta form to the backyard where he thought he saw stella sucking stiles length with a horrified look on his face he ran to the front of the yard seeing his friends, he was back in human form. Everyone was startled asking what happened. He told them about what happened in the bathroom and seeing stiles and stella, they were like what? Stiles and stella were pretending to be normal at the front of the yard while no one had any idea of derek's where about. They were all confused wondering if jackson's gone mad or just idle. Allison said "jackson do you need any medication? Am sure this house Is not haunted, brett would've told us about it. "NO! allison there was a man walking towards me in a bloody scientist looking uniform his head was spinning and he had only two teeth like a bunny rabbit- "pfht, you must be kidding me jackson" lydia said.

"Where's Derek" asked scott to stiles when they went back inside to check out what jackson was talking about in the bathroom, " I have no idea" said stiles. Scott knew he was lying he asked again with a low growl "where's derek?" "he told me he loved me I agreed stella heard ran to the back crying I went around there to calm her down she told me I am never going to leave her derek came trying to throw her out of the way when she caught his arm in which she had silver eyes very bright ones and threw him into a tree and she hid him close to a nearby lake so no one would find him after she told me that she was a witch." "Stiles! Am right here where's the bitch!?" asked derek mud all over his clothes. "She went outside to go by the lake and kill you" "hmm, looks like we have a family reunion here" stella said all three boys turning around shifted stiles with extremely black eyes ,scott with gold and derek, the alpha with bright red. "mhm how much of you can I take?ALL! " she launched her self at them when an arrow shot through her hand by allison, she fell to the ground paralyzed. " oh thankgod" scott said. As soon as he turned around to kill the bitch stiles went infront of her and said "no scott, don't kill her I will punish her real good." "Jackson said he saw a man dressed in bloody scientists clothes in the bathroom, so I guess this house is haunted and there won't be anymore party, oh well this will and shall be our fun muhaaa muhaaa muhaaa muhaaa!" stiles get on with the bitch before I tear off your skin. "what a nice threat I bet that one will be hot ,err!"

"Allison would you kindly open the basement door?" asked stiles, "sure, darling" allison said with one had stiles grabbed the newly named witchbitch and threw her paralyzed body in the basement. Boarding up the doors later on and moving the old furnitures to occupy it. When they were finished stiles was grabbed into a kiss, rough, but passionate he kissed back feeling the rhythm. When derek and stiles pulled away "wow, what a nice way to tear off my skin babe" stiles said "I can do it the other way" derek eyes flashed red before him "hmm ill be waiting sour puss." "Now will you guys tell me what's going on here?" asked scott "oh scotty these men are gonna fuck tonight" said lydia with a flirtacious voice.


End file.
